Historically people have used candles both to light their homes and to provide an atmospheric or decorative touch. Candles have, in modern times, been used in a variety of containers, many of which have been particularly designed to imitate or represent fixtures which were used when candles were the only source of light. Many containers are particularly designed for use with candles and the containers have been designed to be attractive whether or not they have a lighted candle therein, thereby serving as decorative pieces. It is in this latter category that the present invention is found and the particular combination of elements in conjunction with the wide variety of colors, designs and shapes that are available makes the inventive candle box a particularly attractive and functional addition to the home.
Candle containers or the like, as noted above, have been utilized for substantial number of years and prior art references known to the inventor which deal with the art of candle or other display boxes include U.S. Pat. No. Des. 235,159 granted to Ball on May 20, 1975, which deals with a candle holder of a transparent cylindrical variety having a plurality of designs painted or otherwise imprinted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 236,187 granted to Van Spronsen on Aug. 5, 1975, shows a packaging container having openings at appropriate locations such that the object packaged can easily be seen.
U.S. Pat. No. 902,597 granted to Noe Jr. on Nov. 3, 1908, deals with a candle shade having a plurality of designs on the exterior thereof. The candle shade cooperates with a transparent mantle which surrounds the flame.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,134,878 granted to Laszczak on Apr. 6, 1915, deals with a candle powered lantern with unique venting structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,285 granted to Ferleger on Oct. 21, 1956, deals with a candle and casing combination wherein the shell is translucent and melts with the candle.
U.S. Pat. No. 786,610 granted to Terry on Apr. 4, 1905 discloses a toy wherein a transparent strip is movable across the front of an enclosed box having air and ventilation holes therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,298,940 granted to Hayes Oct. 13, 1942 discloses a display device including a parabolic reflector and a light bulb and the light is shown through a translucent main body portion having the desired design of a more transparent nature.
With the above noted prior art in mind, it is the object of the present invention to provide a safe and attractive holder for a candle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative candle holder wherein the combination of the design on the transparent panel and the reflective rear panel renders a double image greatly enhancing the product.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a candle holder which, while being utilized in conjunction with a candle, provides light in an attractive container, a container which, even without a lighted candle, serves to enhance the decor of the surroundings.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an attractive candle box which shields the candle from unnecessary drafts and yet permits a sufficient amount of air to enter the container to provide efficient combustion of the candle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rigid candle container wherein a reflective member as well as a transparent member are slidingly received in the sides of the rectangular box thereby preventing movement thereof following assembly.
Yet another object of the present invention is a rectangular candle box wherein the radiant light from the candle source is reflected and visible from several directions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rectangular candle box wherein the openings at the sides and top are of a sufficient size to admit exterior light to illuminate the box when an internal source of light is not used.
BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWINGS
FIG. 1 is an isometric view of one of the preferred embodiments of the inventive candle box.
FIG. 2 is a top view of the candle box of FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 is a side view partially broken away of the candle box of FIG. 1.
FIG. 4 is an elevational view of yet another embodiment of the candle box.
FIG. 5 is an enlarged view of a multi-faceted reflective surface.